Le carrousel des couleurs
by Abeille
Summary: Décidément, Jean-Pierre devrait savoir qu'il n'est jamais bon de provoquer sa belle-mère … même quand elle est absente. Oups ! Catastrophes en perspective !
1. Prologue, ou ne jamais provoquer sa bel…

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note :**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Le carrousel des couleurs**

Dans une maison de banlieue, pour le moins normale, au sein d'une banlieue tranquille et tout aussi normale, une odeur de pain grillé flottait, annonciateur d'un petit déjeuner pour le moins normal. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds élégamment coiffés achevait de dresser la petite table de sa cuisine. Un sifflement de la bouilloire lui indiqua que l'eau était prête et rejoignant ses fourneaux, y fit plonger trois oeufs.

Enfin deux oeufs et un dernier qui se brisa sur le sol. Soupirant, la blonde attrapa une lavette et s'agenouilla, prête à faire disparaître ce banal accident. Mais déjà, un air joyeux se faisait entendre, alors penchant légèrement la tête, son nez se plissa et se mit à frétiller tandis que l'oeuf se reconstituait et revenait intact dans la main de la jeune sorcière.

Bref une simple sorcière dans cet univers empreint de 'normalité' si cher à son mari qui entrait pour venir l'embrasser comme il le faisait chaque matin …

\- Bonjour Samantha, mmh… ça sent bon, dis-moi.

\- Oui, ton oeuf à la coque sera bientôt prêt, lui répondit la femme blonde avec son sourire habituel.

\- Magnifique. Voilà une journée qui commence bien. Je vais avoir besoin de force, Alfred veut me présenter de nouveaux clients. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'ils vendent. Des couleurs je crois… mais il a parlé de cheveux … et puis de rose et bleu, j'avoue que j'ai déjà des doutes en ce qui concerne ce produit. expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à la table, tandis qu'il se laissait servir.

\- Une teinture pour les cheveux bleue, je reconnais que je n'ai jamais vu, même dans 'notre' royaume, répondit Sam en lui servant son oeuf à la coque alors que Jean-Pierre achevait de replier son journal.

\- Sam ! Chuuut, et si on t'entendait ? s'inquiéta Jean-Pierre, en regardant autour de lui d'un air apeuré.

\- Dans la cuisine ? répondit la blonde, alors qu'il commençait à manger.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais ta mère ? Je ne sais jamais si elle est là ou pas, répliqua l'homme, mmh, Sam, c'est délicieux.

\- Aucune inquiétude de ce coté-là, je le saurais si elle était là,rétorqua la blonde, en retirant soigneusement son tablier. Jean-Pierre n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre son bureau.

\- Pas toujours, parfois elle débarque sans prévenir. Tiens en parlant de cheveux teints dans une drôle de couleur, tu es sûre qu'elle est naturelle sa couleur orange ? demanda son mari, en se levant et en la suivant dans la salle à manger.

\- Jean-Pierre ! réprima Sam, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce genre de plaisanterie risquait de lui attirer des ennuis si elles parvenaient aux oreilles de sa mère

Elle lui tendit sa mallette, son chapeau et son parapluie, après qu'il eut enfilé sa veste. Il sourit, et avisant le miroir du vestibule, rajusta sa cravate avant d'embrasser son adorable sorcière de femme et de sortir.

-0-0-0-

Malheureusement pour lui, Endora avait parfaitement entendu les paroles de son gendre. Elle avait trop l'habitude de venir espionner sa fille sans qu'elle le sache pour ne pas le faire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui proposer un dîner en ville. Furieuse, son visage vira au rouge.

\- Ah tu ne trouves pas ma couleur naturelle ? Et bien tu en feras les frais : À chaque émotion sa couleur, à chaque couleur son expression, ainsi tes cheveux se disciplineront !

Satisfaite, Endora sourit moqueusement, fière de son idée et d'un geste disparut, vraiment elle n'avait plus envie de voir sa fille. Pas naturelle sa couleur !

-0-0-0-

De bonne humeur, Jean-Pierre salua les diverses secrétaires de l'agence en se rendant à son bureau où il déposa sa mallette puis il suspendit son chapeau et son parapluie.

Enfin il s'installa à son bureau, consultant les résultats de ses dernières campagnes de pub. Il sourit, satisfait de son travail quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Jean-Pierre ? fit Alfred Tate en passant la porte, laisse-moi te présenter Monsieur Crofoull, il est à la tête d'une petite entreprise nommée ColorHair.

\- C'est une petite entreprise proposant des teintures pour cheveux à faire par soi-même sans avoir besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur. J'ai une bonne sélection de produits naturels que la plupart des professionnels utilisent dans leur salon, néanmoins j'aimerais élargir ma clientèle. En plus de ces couleurs naturelles, j'ai également conçu une série de couleurs plus atypique comme le rose ou …

\- Le bleu ? demanda Alfred … J'en ai parlé à ma femme et Louise a semblé surprise par cette couleur.

\- Samantha aussi, reconnut Jean-Pierre.

\- Ce serait des couleurs lavables, qu'on pourrait utiliser pour des soirées déguisées. Au lieu de porter une perruque inconfortable, une teinture un peu originale et le lendemain on se lave simplement les cheveux.

\- Je vois, pour les soirées déguisées, Halloween ou encore les carnavals ? comprit le jeune homme.

\- En effet, j'aimerais induire une certaine fantaisie dans ma gamme, ça pourrait également intéresser les studios de cinéma … ce qui pourrait me faire une autre sorte de publicité. Ma femme adore ces couleurs, elle les trouve amusante, j'aimerais les présenter dans cette optique.

\- Bien, je vais réfléchir à deux campagnes alors. Celle pour les produits pour se teinter soi-même, en jouant sur le coté pratique, ce serait bien de me laisser des échantillons afin de voir comment cela fonctionne. Ensuite une autre campagne pour le coté festif en jouant probablement sur des fêtes déguisées.

\- Bien, je vous enverrai les produits, accepta l'entrepreneur, j'aimerais voir vos accroche le plus rapidement possible. Le mardis gras a lieu dans deux semaines à la Nouvelle Orléans … je pense que ce serait bien de démarrer la campagne un peu avant … ça pourrait créer une dynamique.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva le brun, en hochant la tête et donnant une solide poignée de main au nouveau client.

Tate raccompagna monsieur Crofoull vers la sortie tandis que le téléphone sonnait.

\- Allô, ici Jean-Pierre Stevens, de l'agence McMann et Tate, répondit le publiciste.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, sourit Samantha de l'autre coté de la ligne, je m,apprêtais à faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir, est-ce que tu as une envie particulière ?

\- Quel amour, tu es, fit le jeune marié, eh bien si tu as le temps, ça ne me déplairait pas de manger un bon rôti.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera du rôti lui confirma sa femme. Tout pour faire plaisir à mon petit mari.

\- Tu es parfaite, je suis vraiment bleu de toi, tu sais …

Sans le savoir, le pauvre Jean-Pierre venait de déclencher le sortilège de sa belle-mère. Ces cheveux venaient de prendre une belle couleur bleu roi d'une effrayante intensité … les catastrophes allaient bientôt s'enchaîner.


	2. Bleu

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note : Pas beaucoup de lecteurs ici ^^. Mon petit doigt me dit que les rares lecteurs indiqués par les stats sont ceux qui m'ont mise dans leur alerte d'auteur ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis … parce c'est vraiment un fandom un peu oublié, ce serait sympa de le faire vire. Après tout, ma sorcière bien aimée … c'est une série culte. ;)  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Bleu**

 _Sans le savoir, le pauvre Jean-Pierre venait de déclencher le sortilège de sa belle-mère. Ces cheveux venaient de prendre une belle couleur bleu roi d'une effrayante intensité … les catastrophes allaient bientôt s'enchaîner._

-0-0-0-

Inconscient de sa nouvelle couleur, le publiciste se mit à réfléchir à sa future publicité. Le dessin lui semblait assez clair pour les teintures de couleurs : des gens en train de faire la fête dans un décor digne du carnaval de Venise. De quoi mettre en évidence le coté fantaisiste du client. Il lui faudrait juste trouver une accroche, un jeu de mots sur les diverses couleurs proposées ? À voir. Il devrait vérifier si effectivement la teinture disparaissait au lavage. Ça pourrait clairement être un plus à souligner dans la campagne.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Samantha d'en essayer une ? Après tout si jamais ça ne respectait pas ses promesses, il lui suffirait de … non surtout ne pas penser comme ça. Ne jamais faire appel à la magie. C'était céder à la facilité. Si ça ratait, l'agence rembourserait sûrement les frais de coiffeur. Il lui demanderait si elle était d'accord.

Jean-Pierre prit ses crayons et se mit à dessiner l'affiche carnavalesque. Il appréciait beaucoup cette partie du travail. Ça avait le mérite de lui vider la tête et c'est en fixant son oeuvre que finissait par émerger ses meilleures accroches.

Vraiment ce serait pas mal de jouer sur une expression avec des couleurs. Peut-être aussi des affiches spécifiques selon la couleur proposée ? Mmmh … il allait devoir faire des recherches via ses divers dictionnaires.

Il émergea de son travail deux heures plus tard en sentant un gargouillis naître dans son ventre. Il s'étira et se leva, prêt à descendre prendre un sandwich au bar qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de leur immeuble. Se levant, il attrapa son chapeau et le plaça sur sa tête avant de vérifier qu'il était bien placé d'un coup d'oeil dans le petit miroir qu'il avait installé sur le coté du porte-manteau. La forme tombait vraiment bien sur ses cheveux bleus, il aimait vraiment ce nouveau chapeau. Pardon ? Il avait dit bleu ?

Regardant de plus près son reflet et soulevant son couvre-chef, il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Ses cheveux étaient bleu ! Pas bleu ciel, ni bleu marine … non non un flamboyant bleu roi. Il jura. Comment diable … Endora !, Ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup de sa belle-mère.

C'est alors qu'il entendit frapper à la porte … Doux seigneur ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

-0-0-0-

Samantha ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et déposa les deux sacs en papier pleins de courses sur la petite table, avant de retirer le foulard qu'elle avait mis pour protéger ses cheveux du vent. Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle suspendit dans la petite garde robe qu'elle avait aménagé dans un des placards de la cuisine, puis elle se mit à vider les sacs en rangeant directement chaque denrées à sa place. À l'exception du rôti qu'elle laissa sur la table avant de sortir de quoi préparer son assaisonnement.

La sorcière avait justement trouvé une nouvelle recette dans un magazine : un rôti de porc à la moutarde et au miel. Elle allait tout préparer maintenant, laisserait la préparation au frigo et une heure avant le retour de Jean-Pierre, elle la sortirait dix minutes pour ramener le plat à température ambiante et lancerait la cuisson.

Pour agrémenter son plat, elle ferait de la purée et des petits pois carottes agrémentés d'oignons. Jean-Pierre adorait ça et ça se marierait bien.

Samantha enfila son tablier et se rendit dans le salon pour retrouver sa recette. Apprendre à cuisiner avait été difficile au début sans magie, mais à présent, elle y prenait vraiment goût. C'était agréable de se rendre compte qu'on savait faire des choses sans l'aide de la magie. D'être capable de faire les choses par soi-même.

-0-0-0-

Jean-Pierre enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête, cachant au maximum ses cheveux, courut mettre ses affaires dans sa mallette avant de reprendre son parapluie et d'ouvrir la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec sa secrétaire.

\- Monsieur Stevens, nous venons de recevoir les échantillons de ColorHair.

\- Ah merci, merci. Veuillez prévenir Monsieur Tate que je suis rentré chez moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je travaillerais mieux là-bas.

\- Bien sûr, confirma la secrétaire, réajustant ses lunettes, tandis qu'elle prenait note du message.

Le temps de relever le visage de son carnet, son patron se trouvait déjà au bout du couloir, fuyant à toute allure pour éviter qu'on ne remarque son 'problème'.

-0-0-0-

C'est avec satisfaction que Samantha acheva de ranger sa cuisine, toutes ses préparations au repos dans son frigidaire. Elle sourit, fière d'elle et décida d'aller se changer quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ainsi qu'un hurlement de frustration.

\- Samantha !

\- Jean-Pierre, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures !

\- Regarde ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Parce que ça ne peut être qu'elle ! fit son époux en se décoiffant.

\- Oh ! lâcha surprise Samantha en voyant la belle couleur qui balayait les cheveux de son mari.

\- C'est ta mère, ne nies pas ! Il n'y a que cette folle pour avoir imaginé un truc pareil.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres à moitié pour se retenir de rire à moitié inquiète parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère de la journée.

\- Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui … mais on dirait qu'elle a entendu ton commentaire sur sa couleur de cheveux. Vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Pas dû ? Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Samantha. Et compte tenu du nombre de fois où elle m'a transformée en divers animaux, c'était vraiment une petite plaisanterie !

\- Oh, je sais bien, mon chéri. Je suis navrée. Écoutes, je vais la chercher. EN attendant, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te reposer ?

\- Me reposer ! Je ne peux pas me reposer ! Je suis fou de colère, tu m'entends ? Je suis rouge de colère, retiens bien ça, tu pourras lui dire !

Aussitôt Les cheveux de Jean-Pierre virèrent dans un beau rouge vif qui laissa la jeune blonde complément abasourdie.

\- Jean-Pierre … tes cheveux sont devenus rouge …


	3. rouge

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note :**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Rouge**

 _\- Me reposer ! Je ne peux pas me reposer ! Je suis fou de colère, tu m'entends ? Je suis rouge de colère, retiens bien ça, tu pourras lui dire !_

 _Aussitôt Les cheveux de Jean-Pierre virèrent dans un beau rouge vif qui laissa la jeune blonde complément abasourdie._

 _\- Jean-Pierre … tes cheveux sont devenus rouge …_

-0-0-0-

\- Pardon ? Non ! Non ! cria le publiciste en courant se regarder dans le miroir.

\- C'est quand tu as dit le mot rouge … je pense, réfléchit Samantha, essayant de se souvenir de ce que Jean-Pierre disait au moment du changement de couleur.

\- Dans ce cas, il suffit que je dise … brun ! brun ?

Samantha eut une grimace, preuve que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Et si je choisis une autre couleur ? Vert ? Bleu ? Rose ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement encore ? fit le jeune homme.

\- Que tu étais en colère et que je devais le dire à ma mère. Écoute, je pense que le mieux, c'est que je parte à la recherche de ma mère. Quant à toi, prends un bain, détend-toi … essaye de te reposer ? proposa la jeune femme.

\- Bien … non, tu sais quoi, je vais tester ces échantillons … après tout je ne risque pas de faire pire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un nouveau client : ColorHair. Il propose une gamme de teinture pour les cheveux à appliquer chez soi au lieu de se rendre chez le coiffeur. Je dois tester l'application voir si c'est vraiment facile. Et alors il a aussi une gamme de produits colorés pour faire la fête et qui disparaît au lavage.

\- Alors essaie une teinte brune ? sourit Samantha avant de l'embrasser, chéri, je suis vraiment désolé pour cette mauvaise blague, je te promets que je vais faire le pus vite possible.

Jean Pierre soupira et sourit avant de prendre les échantillons et de monter dans la salle de bain. Sa femme secoua la tête, avant de secouer le bout de son nez.

-0-0-0-

Un décor nuageux apparut, et Samantha se mit à crier :

\- Maman ? Maman ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. La blonde soupira. Si sa mère n'était pas chez elle, ça allait être difficile de la retrouver. Et il y avait des chances pour qu'elle fasse exprès de l'éviter. Samantha se mordit la lèvre, faisant une moue dubitative. Fallait-il mieux partir à la recherche de sa mère ou l'attendre ? Et avec ça il lui fallait rentrer à temps pour lancer la cuisson de son rôti.

Vraiment sa mère était impossible !

-0-0-0-

La salle de bain avait été soigneusement préparée par le publiciste. Jean-Pierre avait mis des journaux par terre pour protéger le sol comme l'indiquait la notice, ainsi qu'il avait soigneusement étalé les produits dont il aurait besoin pour les différentes étapes. L'homme avait lu complètement le protocole et bien que cela semblait simple, il avait tout de même quelques appréhensions.

La notice indiquait tout de même qu'il pouvait être intéressant d'être aidé par une tierce personne lors de la première utilisation, en particulier pour les gens qui ne se teignait jamais les cheveux … bref.

Il soupira, puis renonça :

\- Samantha ? Samantha !

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme apparut.

\- Jean-Pierre ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta la sorcière.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide … il conseille d'être assisté la première fois. J'aimerais autant qu'on réussisse cette teinture, parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'Endora acceptera de lever son sort rapidement.

\- Opter pour la solution alternative en attendant alors ?

\- C'est le plus raisonnable non ? soupira son époux.

\- Mon pauvre chéri … sourit la jeune femme. Alors raconte-moi.

\- Tiens, lis. J'ai déjà préparé la pièce.

\- Mmmh … tout seul le mieux c'est de s'agenouiller au-dessous de la baignoire. Mais à deux … le mieux ce serait que tu te mettes sur une chaise.

\- Je vais en chercher une au rez de chaussée, proposa son mari.

\- Prends une du jardin ! Je dois justement les repeindre, si jamais on fait une tâche, ce ne sera pas grave.

\- Bonne idée, ma chérie, fit le jeune homme en revenant sur ses pas pour l'embrasser.

Samantha sourit et se remit à lire attentivement les instructions.

-0-0-0-

Deux heures plus tard, à des cheveux redevenus bruns … avec quelques nuances rousses, on ne s'en cachait pas et à un rôti cuit avait succédé un bon repas entre amoureux.

\- Mmmh, chérie, cette recette est un vrai régal ! Tu t'es surpassée !

\- Vraiment ? Je suis contente. Je l'ai trouvée dans un magazine. Finalement, j'ai trouvé qu'essayer ces produits avec toi était assez amusant. J'essayerais bien une des couleurs fantaisistes pour voir.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ce serait un peu trop fantaisiste pour le quartier ?

\- C'est bientôt le carnaval … ma mère va chaque année à celui de Venise, je pourrais l'amadouer en l'accompagnant ?

\- Samantha ! se plaignit Jean-Pierre.

\- Maman avait l'habitude de m'y emmener tous les ans, ça doit lui manquer… et puis ce serait gentil de ta part de lui fier plaisir. Reconnais que vos rapports ne sont pas des plus cordiaux. Ce serait bien de faire des concessions de temps à autres.

\- Je veux bien que je ne suis pas tout le temps agréables avec elle, mais ne dis pas qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à m'asticoter ! Elle prends un malin plaisir à ne pas se souvenir de mon nom et à m'insulter quelque soit les sujets ! renchérit le publiciste.

\- Je sais … je suis bien d'accord, mais de vous deux, c'est elle qui est le plus susceptible de t'ennuyer.

\- Son potentiel en terme plaisanterie me fait rire jaune ! lâcha Jean-Pierre, sans faire attention.

\- Oh seigneur ! sursauta Samantha.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes cheveux sont jaune ! se désola-t-elle.


	4. Jaune

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note : Je remercie Bernie Calling pour son gentil commentaire ;)  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Jaune**

Jean-Pierre courut jusqu'au miroir et poussa un cri de désespoir. Tout leur travail ! Envolé !

\- Non, … je ne recommence pas, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Oh, chéri ! Je suis désolée.

\- Elle m'épuise, chérie, ta mère m'épuise … soupira le publiciste, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Je vais me coucher, je réfléchirai à une solution demain.

Samantha acquiesça en lui souriant doucement. Cette fois, elle devait reconnaître que sa mère avait fait très fort.

Son joli visage se ferma tandis qu'elle se remémorait la conversation qui avait amené son mari à devenir aussi jaune qu'un poussin. Il avait prononcé le mot jaune ça elle en était sûre. Il parlait des moqueries de sa mère, mais qu'elle était la phrase exacte ? Que son humour le faisait … rire jaune ! Prononcer la couleur était insuffisant … il fallait l'associer à une expression ! Bien … maintenant il lui fallait trouver une expression qui pourrait leur sauver la mise. Une expression sur le brun … Mmmh … rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle alla chercher le dictionnaire. Peut-être y aurait-il des propositions ?

La sorcière ouvrit le livre et se mit à le feuilleter :

\- C, non plus tot, B … mmmh Bo, non plus loin, … braie … non, … ah le voilà ! Brun* :

Adjectif (bas latin brunus, d'origine germanique)

Numéro 1 : D'une couleur intermédiaire entre le roux et le noir (La couleur brune est un orange plus ou moins jaune, peu saturé et de clarté faible.)

Numéro 2 : Se dit de cheveux de cette couleur,

Numéro 3 : Se dit d'une peau foncé ou bronzée, de quelqu'un qui a cette peau, ce teint : _Elle est revenue toute brune de la mer_

\- Non … Ah Expressions :

Bière brune : bière fabriquée à partir de malts spéciaux … non aucun intérêt,

Produits bruns : ensemble des appareils équipant la salle de séjour … non vraiment.

Race brune des alpes : race bovine … euh non

Sauce brune, passons …

Sol brun : sol des régions … non

Tabac brun … zut, acheva Samantha, arrivée au bout de la liste.

Aucune expression de couleur avec du brun ! Quelle malchance. Et châtains ? ou châtaigne ? La jeune femme tourna vivement les pages … rien pour châtains, ni pour châtaigne. Désespérant. Sur ce coup-là, sa mère avait eu une idée de génie.

La sorcière soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Autant aller se coucher … il serait toujours temps demain de courir après son feu follet de mère.

-0-0-0-

Le réveil poussa un cri strident avant que la main gracieuse de Samantha n'appuie sur le bouton pour éteindre l'appareil. Elle se tourna dans le lit et aperçut avec désarroi la tignasse jaune de son époux.

Celui-ci lui sourit, l'embrassa machinalement puis se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain. À peine levait-il les yeux vers le miroir qu'il glapissait.

\- Chéri ?

\- J'avais oublié … soupira Jean-Pierre.

\- Oh chéri ! Je suis navrée. Je vais courir après ma mère pour la forcer à te rendre … 'ta couleur' ? s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Si déjà on pouvait comprendre ce qui provoque les changements. Ça m'éviterait de changer tout le temps de tête, se plaignit le jeune publiciste.

\- Ça je crois que j'ai trouvé, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Ah bon ?fit surpris le jeune homme.

\- Oui, il ne suffit pas de prononcer une couleur, il faut l'associer avec une expression ! Tu vois hier, tu as dit que tu 'riais jaune'. Il faudrait pouvoir prouver que ça fonctionne avec une autre expression pour voir si c'est bien cela. Et si c'est le cas …

\- Tu plaisantes ? se catastropha Jean-Pierre

\- Non, on pourrais juste vérifier et refaire une teinture ? proposa la sorcière.

\- Je suis en train de travailler sur une gamme de produit de teinture. J'ai choisi de jouer justement sur les expressions de couleur ! À la moindre présentation, je suis fini.

\- C'est ennuyeux en effet. Maman va régler ça très vite, je te le promets. Elle ne mettrai pas notre secret en danger. Elle a conscience que les mortels ne doivent pas connaître notre existence… souffla Samantha. Mais en attendant, il faut prouver mon hypothèse.

\- Tu veux que je prononce une expression avec une couleur ? … euh, écarquilla les yeux le publiciste.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée ! geignit la jeune femme, désolée par la situation.

\- Rien ne me vient non plus, mais ! Quand je me bloque en cherchant une idée, je consulte le dictionnaire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait hier … je voulais vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas une expression pour te faire redevenir brun, adhéra la sorcière.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé ? interrogea le publiciste.

\- Non, même en cherchant à châtains.

La jeune femme secouait encore la tête alors que Jean-Pierre se précipitait hors de la chambre pour se rendre dans son bureau. Samantha le suivit prestement. Le jeune homme était déjà en train de chercher dans l'énorme livre de référence qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau, sans même prendre le temps de s'installer sur sa chaise. Il feuilletait violemment le dictionnaire. S'arrêtant enfin à une page.

\- Rose. Alors les expressions.

\- Rose ? Tu es sûr d'avoir choisi la bonne couleur ?

\- Je me dis que quitte à tenter un nouveau changement de couleur, autant en prendre une que je n'ai pas encore faite, se moqua Jean-Pierre.

\- Jean-Pierre ! pouffa la jeune femme.

\- En plus c'est une des couleurs proposées par mon client, ça me donnera peut-être des idées de le voir sur moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas bête ça … approuva la jeune femme. Et si Alfred débarque comme à son habitude, tu pourras dire que tu testes les produits de ton client.

\- Tu es la femme la plus brillante qu'on puisse avoir, fit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

\- Alors ? demanda Samantha en indiquant le livre.

\- Je lis : être frais comme une rose : être reposé. Alors ?

\- Rien du tout … fit la moue la sorcière.

\- Je dois peut-être en faire une phrase ? Je suis frais comme une rose.

Samantha grimaça en secouant la tête, indiquant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Et zut !

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais vraiment que c'était la bonne explication.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu vois toujours la vie en rose, mon amour sourit faiblement le jeune homme, voulant faire un bon mot.

Samantha eut un immense sourire et se mit à sauter sur place.

\- Ça marche ! Chéri ! Voir la vie en rose, c'est être optimiste : une expression de couleur reliée à une émotion ou un sentiment !

Jean-Pierre rejoignit la salle de bain attenante à son bureau et eut un sourire de victoire en avisant sa superbe chevelure : rose !

*tiré du Larousse en ligne


	5. Rose

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note : Je remercie Bernie calling pour son gentil commentaire :p  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Rose**

Jean-Pierre rejoignit la salle de bain attenante à son bureau et eut un sourire de victoire en avisant sa superbe chevelure : rose !

Le jeune homme ressortit victorieux de la salle de bain.

-Maintenant qu'on a trouvé ce qui provoque les changements, on va pouvoir refaire une teinture brune sans risquer de détruire tout notre travail.

\- Oui, tu veux essayer tout seul cette fois ?

\- Ce serait bien que j'essaie. Maintenant que j'ai compris comment faire, si j'y arrive sans difficulté aucune, je pourrais vraiment souligner la facilité d'utilisation du produit et cela risque d'augmenter le rendement de vente. C'est toujours plus facile de vendre un produit qui fait ses preuves.

Samantha sourit, fière de l'implication de son mari dans son travail.

\- Par contre je me demande si ce ne serait pas mieux d'essayer une teinte de couleur cette-fois.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Si tu veux changer de couleur, tu as une méthode bien plus facile, plaisanta sa femme.

\- Certes, mais j'espère bien que ça ne durera pas. Cela dit Crofoull a affirmé que ça s'enlevait en lavant les cheveux … je ne prends aucun risque en le faisant préalablement à la teinte brune si ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon mari : redoutable d'intelligence ! sourit malicieusement la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser. Moi je vais aller m'habiller et courir après maman. J'espère qu'elle jouera moins à cache-cache aujourd'hui.

\- Moi aussi approuva Jean-Pierre. Quelle couleur je tente ? Il propose bleu, rouge, rose … tiens pas de jaune, du vert, du gris et du blanc ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Si tu veux te déguiser en vieillard ou faire comme si tu portais ces perruques poudrées du dix-huitième siècles, suggéra sa femme.

\- Ça pourrait donner une page intéressante.

\- Tu comptes faire une affiche différente par couleur ? comprit sa femme.

\- Ce serait un moyen de faire connaître la gamme sans ennuyer. Le problème de la publicité unique c'est qu'elle devient redondante. Si elle change de forme, cela amuse le passant.

\- C'est assez logique. En tout cas tu as déjà de magnifiques expressions pour le bleu, le rouge et le rose.

\- Pardon ?

\- Être bleu pour être amoureux … , Être rouge de colère, et Voir la vie en rose ! sourit Samantha. Finalement, maman aura participé à sa manière à ta campagne.

\- Très drôle, répondit sarcastiquement le publiciste. Allons nous habiller et prendre un solide petit déjeuner, la journée va être chargée, conclut Jean-Pierre.

-0-0-0-

\- Maman ! résonna la voix claire et chantante de Samantha dans les appartements nuageux.

Mais comme hier, le lieu était vide. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Si elle n'était pas ici, peut-être que ses tantes sauraient où elle était passée. Vraiment, ce n'était pas possible de toujours disparaître comme ça.

Elle avisa soudain un morceau de papier posé en évidence sur la table. La jeune femme s'approcha et aperçu son nom sur le pli. Elle l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

 _Samantha chérie,_

 _Je suis certaine que tu ne manqueras pas de venir me chercher dès que ton 'époux' viendra se plaindre de ma punition. Car c'est en une ! Ce n'est pas par plaisanterie que j'ai lancé ce sortilège. Il est inadmissible que ton Jean-Piétre ose se moquer ouvertement de moi ou de mon apparence ! Tu peux arrêter de me chercher. Je ne me montrerai que lorsque j'aurais décidé !_

 _Ta mère._

Samantha eut une moue désespérée. Sa mère avait donc bien entendu la remarque du publiciste sur sa couleur de cheveux … Oh là là. Sa mère était d'une effrayante susceptibilité. Il ne restait donc qu'à rentrer. Jean-Pierre ne serait pas content.

\- Ah vraiment, tu nous mets dans les ennuis, maman, fit-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

-0-0-0-

Samantha étant partie à la recherche du 'danger public', Jean-Pierre rassembla les produits dont il avait besoin, y compris un vieux peignoir qui protégerait avantageusement ses vêtements, confortables certes mais qu'il ne tenait pas à tâcher inutilement.

Le jeune homme réussit sa peine à se teindre les cheveux cette fois et il admira le résultat bleu qu'il avait obtenu. Il avait eu peur que ça déteigne en violet avec ses cheveux roses, mais c'était bien bleu. Un bon point pour le coloriste. Maintenant que ses cheveux étaient bien secs grâce au sèche-cheveux de Samantha, il allait les laver pour vérifier que ses cheveux redevenaient bien rose. Si seulement il pouvait redevenir bruns à la place …

Il attrapa le pommeau de couche, se rinça les cheveux, attrapa le shampooing et se frictionna avec ardeur avant de rincer de nouveau les cheveux. Il aperçut l'eau qui s'écoulait devenir bleue, et sourit : c'était un bon départ, il faudrait voir le résultat.

Soudainement la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna, il attrapa une serviette par réflexe et sortit en courant de son bureau en se frictionnant et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

-Jean-Pierre !

\- Monsieur Stephens ?

Alfred Tate et son client se tenaient devant lui manifestement surpris.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ! Ils sont rose ! s'étrangla son patron.

\- Oh euh, non En fait je testais vos produits. Le meilleur moyen d'en parler et d'en faire la promotion c'est d'au moins les tester.

\- Quelle belle conscience professionnelle ! s'enthousiasma Mr Crofoull. Lorsque vous m'avez demander des échantillons, j'ai pensé que vous les testeriez sur votre femme.

\- Oh non, je … je suis sure qu'elle m'aurait bien volontiers aidé, mais je ne voudrais pas décharger sur elle ce qui est de ma responsabilité, répondit le publiciste en souriant, reconnaissant intérieurement qu'il y avait pensé.

\- C'est tou à votre honneur. En tout cas, le résultat est saisissant, on dirait même que ce rose est plus soutenu que celui de la gamme. C'est peut-être une question d'éclairage.

\- Jean-Pierre, mais quelle idée de génie. Mais en dehors de cette expérience as-tu travaillé sur l'annonce ? enroba Alfred, déjà prêt à bondir s'ils n'arrivaient pas à ferrer leur client.

\- J'ai dessiné quelques affiches surtout sur la gamme colorée. J'ai joué sur les expressions de couleur. Venez voir.

Il les emmena dans son bureau et étala ses diverses propositions. Une première affiche montrait un homme déguisé en cosmonaute aux cheveux bleus agenouillés devant une femme : Je t'aime tellement que je suis devenu bleu de toi. Une deuxième afficha montrait un enfant aux cheveux rouge jouer aux pompiers se faire punir : Ne devenez pas rouge de colère ! Enfin une troisième affiche montrait une femme à la chevelure rose faire du shopping à Paris : À présent je vois vraiment la vie en rose !

\- Ses affiches sont géniales ! s'enthousiasma Crofoull. Vous comptez reprendre une expression de couleur pour chaque ?

\- C'était l'idée oui. Il reste le vert, le gris et le blanc. J'imaginais jouer sur les déguisements pour le gris et le blanc : comment se vieillir facilement, proposa le publiciste

\- Et le vert ? La seule expression qui me vienne c'est avoir le visage vert, quand on est malade, grimaça le coloriste.

\- En réalité, je pensais davantage à être vert de jalousie, précisa Jean-Pierre, avant de sursauter.

Catastrophe, il lui suffit d'un coup d'oeil en direction de son patron et de son client pour savoir que ses cheveux étaient vert à présent.


	6. Vert

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note : Je remercie Bernie Calling pour son gentil commentaire. Je crois que c'est ma deuxième lectrice après mon admin sur Hypnoweb ^^, pour cette fic un peu délaissée.  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Vert**

Catastrophe, il lui suffit d'un coup d'oeil en direction de son patron et de son client pour savoir que ses cheveux étaient vert à présent.

\- Jean-Pi… Pierre, tremblota la voix de son patron, tellement surpris qu'il l'appela par son prénom devant le client qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

\- Oui ? sourit aimablement le jeune homme, décidant de faire l'andouille. Nier en bloc en espérant qu'Alfred ne voudrait pas passer pour un fou devant le client et réciproquement.

\- Tes cheveux ! bredouilla le plus âgé.

\- Ils sont vert, oui je sais. Je dois encore aller les rincer, mais je ferai ça quand vous serez parti. Je ne voudrais pas faire perdre du temps à Mr Crofoull. D'ailleurs je me demandais si les formules trouvées à partir des expressions de couleur vous plaisait ou si vous préférez que je change d'angle d'attaque? sourit poliment le jeune homme, restant nonchalant, comme si ses cheveux avaient toujours été vert.

\- C'est à dire … commença le coloriste, quelque peu perdu par le changement de couleur et par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme.

\- Mais enfin, Stephens ! s'empourpra son patron, qui se tourna vers le client. Vous avez …

\- Besoin d'une autre approche pour les teintes plus classiques ? coupa Jean-Pierre, empêchant délibérément Alfred de poursuivre. Tant qu'il n'annonçait pas à voix haute ce qu'il avait vu, ils resteraient tous les deux dans le doute. Vous annonciez une méthode facile, et je n'ai eu effectivement aucun problème à l'appliquer par moi-même. Cela dit j'ai testé deux fois la mise en teinture. D'abord avec l'aide de ma femme, puis tout seul. La recommandation de commencer avec l'aide d'une tierce personne est très importante, cela m'a beaucoup aidé à comprendre comment faire tout seul. On pourrait jouer sur l'aspect apprentissage ou ludique. Pour une première fois, n'hésitez pas à le faire entre amies ? Cette idée est à creuser mais en même temps, on peut jouer sur la facilité : Si simple qu'on peut le faire sans aide. Qu'en pensez-vous ? acheva-t-il enfin après sa diatribe servant à la fois à présenter ses idées et à noyer le poisson. Surtout faire comme si tout était normal.

\- Stephens ! s'estomaqua Tate, perplexe.

\- À vrai dire … vos deux idées sont intéressantes pour la gamme principale. Il faudra me présenter quelque chose de plus abouti lorsqu'on se chargera de cette partie. En attendant, pour la partir couleur qui est plus urgente … je trouve l'idée très intéressante, d'autant que ça rejoint les idées de costume pour le carnaval de la Nouvelle Orléans, décida de répondre Mr Crofoull, décidant qu'il avait dû rêver. Il s'était sûrement imaginé que les cheveux étaient rose et non pas vert ? Cela dit Tate avait l'air de l'avoir vu aussi ce changement de couleur … Était-ce ça qu'il cherchait à dire ? Non, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. La folie ne faisait pas bonne réputation, cela pourrait être préjudiciable à son affaire.

Alfred fixa un peu sonné le client qui ne semblait manifestement pas réagir à cette … aberration. Comment diable était-ce possible ! À moins que … aurait-il eu une hallucination ? Jean-Pierre avait l'air bien trop serein pour que ce soit feint et Crofoull ne donnait pas l'impression de l'avoir vu. Mieux valait peut-être ne pas insister ? La folie ne faisait pas bonne réputation, cela pourrait être préjudiciable à son affaire.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, je me dépêche de fignoler les dernières couleurs et je vous présente ça demain au bureau ? proposa Jean-Pierre

\- Jean-Pierre ? résonna la voix de Samantha depuis le salon.

\- C'est ma femme, excusez-moi, fit le jeune homme en sortant prestement de la pièce pour prévenir sa femme du changement.

\- Tu as fait la teinture verte finalement ? Je pensais que tu aurais déjà rincé tes cheveux. Je n'ai pas trouvé maman et …

\- Alfred et mon client sont dans le bureau et j'avais rincé mes cheveux, souffla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux en grand, pour indiquer sa bourde.

\- Samantha est une femme charmante, Mr Crofoull, vraiment, présenta la voix de Tate depuis le couloir.

\- Je vais faire du café, annonça la jeune femme depuis le salon, courant vers la cuisine, faisant signe au jeune homme de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Votre femme n'est pas là ? s'inquiéta le coloriste.

\- Elle est allée vous préparer un café, je n'ai pas pensé à vous en offrir un, quel mauvais hôte je fais, fit le publiciste en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, fit Crofoull, je vais y aller, je vous ai déjà beaucoup dérangé dans votre travail. Étant donné la contrainte de rapidité que je vous ai imposé, ce serait peu judicieux de ma part. Vous avez eu de très bonne idée et je suis impressionné par votre professionnalisme. Je vous remercie pour votre implication.

\- Merci, sourit le jeune homme en tendant la main pour répondre à sa poignée de main.

\- Très bon travail Jean-Pierre, conclut Alfred, toujours perdu par ce qu'il avait vu.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte et au moment de sortir, Crofoull se retourna en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- C'est amusant, j'aurais juré quand nous sommes arrivés que vous aviez les cheveux rose, remarqua-t-il, faisant sursauter Alfred.

\- Non non, contredit Samantha en revenant de la cuisine un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une assiette de biscuit. Il a choisi le vert qu'il trouvait plus masculin, du coup c'est moi qui ai essayé votre couleur rose. Je dois dire que vos produits sont très enthousiasmants.

\- Samantha ! s'étrangla le patron de son époux.

\- Vous aimez, Alfred ? C'est très féminin je trouve ce rose. fit la jeune femme en remontant un peu ses boucles devenues rose d'un mouvement de nez. C'était la seule idée qui lui était venue. Augmenter la confusion en ayant elle-même des cheveux roses. Si le produit avait été utilisé par elle, Jean-Pierre n'aurait jamais pu les avoir rose.

\- C'est charmant, reconnut l'homme, tandis que Crofoull s'avançait pour saluer la jeune femme.

\- C'est étrange vraiment, mais mes produits vous vont merveilleusement bien. Le résultat est magnifique, confirma le coloriste, admirant le résultat en professionnel.

\- C'est amusant, votre tête me dit quelque chose, flatta la jeune femme. On s'est peut-être croisé quand je suis partie faire mes courses. La boulangère a trouvé ça très étrange au début, mais elle a reconnu que ça m'allait fort bien.

\- Oh oui, vous partiez de la maison lorsque nous sommes arrivés, sembla se souvenir le client, n'est-ce pas Mr Tate ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est sûrement pour ça que vous avez cru que les cheveux de Jean-Pierre était originellement vert, confirma le patron du publiciste, trouvant là une magique excuse à 'son hallucination.

Samantha déposa le plateau sur la table basse, invitant les hommes à la rejoindre.

\- Je suis navrée ma chère, mais malheureusement Mr Crofoull est attendu à un rendez-vous et moi-même je dois rejoindre un autre client, cela dit j'emporte un biscuit pour la route. Ta cuisine est toujours délicieuse, répondit Alfred Tate, en rejoignant Mr Crofoull qui releva son chapeau pour saluer la jolie créature.

Jean-Pierre referma la porte derrière eux, avant de soupirer.

\- Tu penses qu'ils nous ont cru ?

\- Alfred croira tout ce que tu veux dès lors où ça l'arrange. Et monsieur Crofoull a bien réussi à s'imaginer qu'il m'avait croisée en arrivant … alors je dirais oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il voulait un exemple pour le vert, et c'est sorti par réflexe.

\- Vert de jalousie ? proposa la sorcière.

\- Exactement. confirma le jeune homme. Et pour ta mère ?

\- Absente, mais j'ai trouvé un mot. C'est une punition pour l'avoir insultée, en particulier sa couleur de cheveux. !

\- Quoi ! Mais je suis blanc comme neige ! réfuta son mari.

Samantha pencha la tête et se pinça le nez, évitant de regarder les cheveux bien blanc qui ornaient à présent Jean-Pierre.


	7. Blanc

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à ABC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série _Ma sorcière bien aimée_.

 **Note :**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Blanc**

Samantha pencha la tête et se pinça le nez, évitant de regarder les cheveux bien blanc qui ornaient à présent Jean-Pierre.

En voyant la tête décomposée de sa femme, Jean-Pierre soupira.

\- Mes cheveux sont blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Tu devrais noter 'blanc comme neige' avant de l'oublier. Innocent c'est un sentiment ?

\- D'après ta mère, on dirait bien.

Samantha le regarda fixement, l'air légèrement réprobatrice.

\- Tu penses que je suis de mauvaise foi et que je devrais m'excuser ? tenta le publiciste.

\- Je pense qu'entre ma mère et toi, tu es celui qui prend le plus de risque, fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

\- Je dois donc accepter la punition sans me plaindre ?

\- Disons que tu devrais moins plaisanter à ses dépends. Elle est susceptible, et je reconnais que ce n,était pas gentil de dire que ses cheveux étaient criard. Elle adore sa couleur de cheveux…

\- Donc je dois m'excuser comprit le jeune homme.

\- Ce serait gentil, oui.

\- Comment je fais pour m'excuser auprès d'elle si même toi, tu ne la trouves pas ? souffla Jean-Pierre, vaincu.

Un éclat de rire typique retentit dans le salon, avant qu'une épaisse fumée violette n'apparaisse avant de montrer une Endora flamboyante, trônant au-dessus de l'escalier.

\- Maman ! s'indigna Samantha. Je t'ai cherchée deux jours durant !

\- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé un mot, ma chérie.

Samantha inclina la tête sur le coté, faisant onduler sa chevelure rose, dubitative face au raisonnement de sa mère.

\- Mais c'est vrai, ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas que tu coures partout. Je ne pouvais pas lever ce sort comme ça. D'ailleurs je trouve ton dévouement envers ton époux presque mignon, fit-elle en désignant ses cheveux.

\- Alors vous acceptez de l'enlever ? s'enthousiasma un peu vite le jeux époux de Samantha, tandis que la jeune femme tortillait son nez et retrouvait sa blondeur.

D'un rapide mouvement de tête, Endora darda un regard méprisant en direction du mortel, le faisant déglutir.

\- J… je suis … vraiment désolé … d'avoir fait … une réflexion sur la couleur de vos cheveux, bégaya-t-il.

\- Oh je suis sûre que vous regrettez la couleur originelle de vos cheveux !

\- Je regrette… également mes propos.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez avant que vos cheveux ne virent au blanc. Prétendre être innocent n'est pas accepter et regretter ses torts ! s'outra la sorcière.

\- Je … j'étais sous le coup de l'émotion … mon patron et un de mes clients venaient d'observer un de mes changements de couleur … et j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne comprennent pour Samantha.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, c'était pas galanterie ! Quel mari charmant, tu as, ma chère !

\- Maman ! intervint la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu trouves normal son excuse ?

\- Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si les amis de Jean-Pierre découvrait que je suis une sorcière ? Ils prendraient peur … on aurait peut-être pas une chasse au sorcière, mais Jean-Pierre perdrait son emploi et sa réputation. Et je te jure bien que ça ce serait retourné contre toi !

\- Es-tu en train de menacer ta mère !

\- Je dis que ce genre de plaisanterie peut nous porter préjudice ! Je peux comprendre que tu aies été vexée, mais tu aurais dû venir en parler au lieu de faire ce petit tour ! Comment veux-tu expliquer rationnellement un changement de couleur de cheveux aussi évident !

\- Tu dramatises, ma chérie.

\- Pas du tout et tu le sais ! contredit Samantha.

\- Je vous jure, belle-maman que je ne voulais pas me moquer de votre apparence. Je trouve que cet orange vous va très bien. C'est … flamboyant, exactement comme votre caractère. Je trouve que c'est un choix très approprié. J'ai juste voulu souligner l'extravagance de votre choix de teinture comme un atout. Certes ça ne fait pas naturel, mais vous n'êtes pas naturelle, vous êtes une sorcière, vous êtes extraordinaire et vous le revendiquez … c'est une chose fort agréable. Contrairement à toutes ses femmes qui se teignent les cheveux pour cacher des cheveux blancs, vous le faites pour affirmer votre personnalité, je trouve ça très audacieux, lança d'une traite le publiciste, se rendant compte qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait et qu'il trouvait là une piste intéressante pour la publicité de son client : Montrez votre personnalité, osez les couleurs !

\- C'est … surprenant, fit Endora.

\- Je le pense. Je ne le pensais peut-être pas lorsque j'ai fait cette malencontreuse remarque, mais ce nouveau produit et mes expérimentations m'ont ouvert les yeux sur l'importance de sa couleur de cheveux. Vous avez raison, mes cheveux bruns m,ont manqué, ils font partie intégrante de la personne que je suis, et si c'est le cas pour moi, ça doit l'être pour vous, reconnut humblement le jeune homme, amenant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de sa belle-mère.

\- Maman … il regrette vraiment, tu ne pourrais pas lever ta malédiction ? implora Samantha.

\- Oh d'accord, soupira la femme aux cheveux orange. Il lui suffit de reconnaître qu'il a été stupide et qu'il s'est fait avoir.

\- Je pensais l'avoir fait … fit Jean-Pierre, l'air contrit et perplexe.

\- Disons qu'il faut y mettre les formes … en couleur, sourit la sorcière.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est une expression qui reprend le fait d'avoir été dupé et la couleur de ses cheveux, sourit Endora malicieusement.

\- J'ai cherché des expressions reprenant le brun ou le châtain … je n'ai rien trouvé, contre-argumenta Samantha.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé le bon mot.

\- Et quel est-il ? demanda le pubbliciste.

\- Chocolat … susurra Endora. Plus exactement l'expression est …

\- Je suis chocolat, coupa Jean-Pierre.

Ses cheveux reprirent immédiatement la bonne couleur et Endora se mit à rire en disparaissant dans une gerbe de fumée.

\- Un humour décapant, reconnut Jean-Pierre, tandis que Samantha pouffait.

\- L'important c'est que tu sois redevenu toi, sourit la jeune femme avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

-Fin-


End file.
